Dany, Irri and a member of the queensguard get dirty
by terra-jean
Summary: Dany and Irri have some lesbian moments in the books, so I expanded them for a full night and added a third person for a night you wish was in the books. More to come with positive feedback


Chapter 1: Danaerys

Dany's day had been long and arduous. She could feel the pressure that a conqueror truly feels concerning two weighty choices. That day, as the sun beat down through the silks of her dress, the slave master swaggered about with his leering grin as he showcased the slaves as if they were dolls who didn't have a hint of a thought in their heads. As Kraznys spouted vicious words mixed with conceited bartering, Dany had to pretend to listen to the young translator whilst keeping a witless smile upon her face. The castrated line of sullen soldiers let Kraznys treat them in ways that would never be welcome in her kingdom of peace. This presented clearly in her mind the first choice: rescue them from slavery, but give up many of her treasured items. She may even have to risk a dragon in a maneuver she was considering to acquire the slaves and kill the masters. If she acquired the Unsullied, however, she'd be going against the causes she was fighting for by owning slaves. She knew she needed them, however. The other option besides buying slaves would be buying sellswords for her army, who are known to be fickle and more disloyal than a beaten cat. The slave men here were so loyal they would kill a newborn babe for her if she commanded it.

The options, risks and consequences swirled around her head as she padded to her bedroom that night. She was half-imagining what it would sound like if 9,000 castrated men were marching behind her. She hoped they would chant and beat their chests ferociously, but it seemed more likely they would have uniformed blank glares with their arms swinging uniformly in their perfect marching patterns. Her handmaids massaged her aching legs and helped her change into her nightclothes and she commanded Jhiqui to fetch her wine. She had a headache that had to do with slaves more than hands pulling her braid.

As the last of her cup of wine dripped down her bottom lip, she licked it off and commanded her maids to leave her to rest. They went to their usual sleeping area in the other end of the room and Dany flopped onto her furs. She wanted to go to sleep but the more she tried the more she thought about the upcoming meetings and the bleeding unsullied man cut from the nipple. Her heart was beating rapidly and all she wanted was relief from the stress. Thoughts of Drogo were pleasant and bittersweet and could push her worries out of mind, so she conjured up memories of when he pleased her so that she barely remembered her name. They would entertain always entertain her for while until she succumbed to her feelings of loss for him. She fell back into her feelings of dread, lying in the furs alone as the time went on.

She felt too small for the bed and the space beside her was too empty, and the only man she ever wanted lately was a fickle sellsword named Daario. She had made an effort to stay away from lest her temptation to take him in her bed become too strong, because she could not risk letting anyone of that nature so close to her as the third betrayal the prophecy in the House of the Undying had not begun nor ended. Unthinkably, her mind wandered to thoughts of Irri. Recently, one night the handmaid had used her skillful little fingers to make Dany climax that made her realize she had an appetite for this sort of lustful treatment by women. Her lovemaking was completely different than what Dany had known, because she could admire soft, smooth skin instead of scars, soft breasts instead of muscle, and the small, sure hands of a maid that was a feeling as sexy as a large hand strongly pushing on all it could reach. Yet although it was pleasurable she felt too much like a slave master demanding a fuck. She had a feeling that Irri was not sexually attracted to her, but the handmaid desired to please her so and felt honoured to give Dany the sexual satisfaction she craved.

Dany walked over to her handmaid naked and told her to pour herself and her queen another cup of wine. Bringing the cup to Dany's hand, they sat on Dany's bed and sipped the wine together, talking sexual details about thoughts of Drogo and what they themselves had engaged in several nights ago as they listened to the sound of sleep in the room.

A warm feeling had rested in Dany's body and her head was lightly swimming. She conjured up her forwardness and whispered, "Shall you pleasure me tonight?"

Irri responded, "It would bring me honor, Khaleesi." _She talks of honor yet again._ Wrapped on top of the furs, Dany helped Irri pull the clothes from her handmaid's body and felt a small tingle of excitement as she took in Irri's dark, smooth body, the beautiful tan colour of a true-bred Dothraki. She forcefully pulled Irri under the covers down on top of her and kissed her. Irri curved her lips around Dany's and let Dany taste her sweetness for a moment. Dany reached out for more and Irri connected with her lips again and they softly latched onto one another, opening their mouths a little to feel each other's tongues. Both their bodies and heat were pressed together with desire. Dany let out a small groan and Irri was breathing softly but heavily. She lingered for another soft kiss as she slid bother her hands over Dany's breasts and began playing with a pink nipple each with her forefinger and thumb. Dany felt a shock of pleasure in her nipple and her slick womanhood started to pulse painfully and deliciously. Dany leaned in for another kiss and moaned. Her and Irri's mouths kissed sweetly and each time their tongues crossed and licked was like the moment her taste buds made contact with a ripe, sweet fruit. She felt her sexy handmaid's hand travel lower to her sweet spot and begin to rub, using the juices that had begun to pool between Dany's thighs. Her round, luscious breasts moved up and down against Dany as she worked on feeding Dany's lust. She rubbed, touched and clamped on her wet cunt expertly. Dany's head was back and her moans, however muffled she meant to keep them, were becoming high and wimpering as she kissed Irri's mouth. The sweat between their two bodies smelled of the light perfume of her baths and Dany slowly rubbed up and down on Irri, pushing her breasts with her own. She moved up so that Irri could still reach her cunt and gave Irri pleasure by pulling her breasts up to her mouth and sucking and flicking her tongue on her nipples.

She didn't care if her in the room and rooms nearby handmaids were woken. She was a Khaleesi and had made love in front of a crowd of intrigued men and women, but her thoughts would linger nervously every now and then on her resting dragons in the room. She licked Irri's throat the way Drogo used to love and ran her hands along the curves of Irri's back. Irri seemed to be enjoying this sexually too, Dany was pleased to observe. So caught up in her pleasures she almost didn't noticed the heavy footsteps that were approaching outside of her door. A soft rapping on the door and Dany's head jolted up. "Who is it?" She called out quietly.

"It's Jorah, my queen. Apologies for the disturbance. There is a matter I thought I should bring to your attention." Though annoyed at this, Dany could not help but love her bear's gruff bluntness.

She gathered her wits and with calculating courtesy said, "I shall be more ready to receive the news on the morrow, Ser, once Irri has helped me occupy me back to good health."

Jorah was silent for a while. "Very well. I shall take my leave."

"You have not been dismissed." Dany heard herself say. "Come and join us." She was throbbing between her legs, panting and breathless and sopping. She was on the verge of climax, she knew, and yet some wild notion took over her and beckoned the bear into the room. _Am I insane?_

Jorah slowly opened the door and slipped through it. His gaze adjusted on the room and his eyes grew large at the sight of Irri's naked body on top of Dany's.  
Dany slid from underneath and gave Jorah a small smile as she lifted the covers off of her body. Dany noticed Jorah quickly lick his lips as he strode toward her. "Taking full advantage of a handmaid's services, I see." He said as he sat on the bed, never moving his gaze from her. She had wondered what it would be like for him to see her, she realized. It was oddly pleasant for him to admire her like he had stumbled upon all the treasure in Qarth.

"I would not say she takes advantage of my services", Irri argued. Dany laughed.

"Does that surprise you?" She asked with a smile.

He thought for a moment, all seriousness. "Let us say I am more aroused than shocked."

Dany racing thoughts about what his body would be like on hers again gave her the conclusion that she craved a man in her bed as well as Irri, which is why she had called him in. She was their queen, and had all the control the way Drogo did in their early days of marriage. She conceded to her wants that instant. "I think I need your help tonight, ser."

Jorah propped himself up more on the bed and slid his rough palm over the smooth planes of her stomach. He leaned over her as one arm punched into the furs for support and kissed her roughly with one of his knees pressing to the side of her hip. He slid his hand further down her body to her throbbing, wet cunt. He pushed down on the center of its throbbing with the palm of his hand, causing Dany to gasp. He slid two of his long, thick fingers into her dripping slit. She felt his fingers curve in her tunnel, stretching her cunt inside and making her moan. He amply fed her body's need for manhood just by using his hand. He released his tension and returned heavy amounts of pressure on the nub above the slit while curling his fingers all around in her pussy. Dany moaned freely to the throws of pleasure sweeping through her navel and her breasts, all the way to her brain. However, she did not want to make him think this would be more than a single night of pleasure.

Jorah's hot lips were planting kisses on her temple, her cheeks, down her jaw, and harder on her neck, and he rasped, "You. Were meant. To be. Kissed. And fucked. Every. Day."

Dany recalled the last time he had said similar lines, back when he had wrapped his arms around her bare back and kissed her so passionately that it opened the her whole mouth to him, along with the desires that should have been burned with her sun and stars. Her body tingled at the memory and she shuddered. Jorah's other hand squeezed her breast hard, and her little body suddenly was at the mercy of Jorah's large, muscled frame pushing and pulling her strings.

Dany was a sucker for pleasure and enjoyed making it last till it exploded, but she was having some difficulty slowing her body after all of the incredible play with Irri and with Jorah's man handling. Panting, she pulled out of one of Jorah's rough kisses where he had broken the skin on her lip. She licked a drop of blood off of the bottom of her mouth and hushed his apologies. "Irri," she murmured to the handmaid, who had been watching this whole time on the other side of her, stark naked. Daenerys gave her a wet kiss and asked her if she desired to stay and have some more bed play with her and Jorah. She would not command her anything.

Irri persisted. "Yes, Khaleesi. I will stay." "That is good to hear, my sweet." Dany smiled. She licked Irri's mouth and Irri opened for her to probe inside for a long, drawn out moment. "Disrobe, ser jorah." She commanded, still looking at the handmaid, and heard Jorah quickly taking off his heavy clothes. Meanwhile, Dany pulled Irri down beneath her so Irri's head was back against the pillow. She leaned down and whispered, "Would it please you if I showed you some things Doreah and Drogo taught me?"

Irri blinked, but eventually a small smile formed on her flushed face. "I would. You are a  
most beautiful woman, Khaleesi."

"A Targaryen pays her debts," Dany mocked the lion's phrase. She expertly straddled her Dothraki girl's waist and rubbed her knee along irri's cunt. She ground into her body and felt the girl quiver. She dragged her face down her sexy chest, looking into her eyes with after each kiss she planted on the way, sucked on each nipple, and shoved three of her fingers into Irri's cunt. She massaged the walls, curling her fingers suddenly inward, and moaning about how wet Irri was into her ear. When she felt Irri's head tilt back, she swooped down and gave her throbbing button a soft lick, then swirled around the area with her toungue. Doreah hadn't gone into detail on female oral stimulation, but all she had to do was imagine what Drogo did to her on many nights. She heard Irri give a faint moan, so she kept licking in swirls around her folds, flicking her tongue on her nub and pushing her fingers in and out of her vagina. She felt the presence of a naked Jorah standing close to her, so she lifted her head. "Don't stop," sighed the handmaid.

Ser jorah was a mass of muscle and hair, and his cock was almost as large as her horselord's. Dany felt a surge of excitement at the sight of his long, thick member.  
It was rock-hard and throbbing, with a bulbous pink head. She wanted to grab hold of it and please it. "Touch me, Dany," Ser Jorah groaned through a ragged breath.

"Your Grace." She corrected. "And you don't get to command me."

My apolo-" he began hastily but he caught her wicked smile as her head moved closer to his cock. She felt Irri's eyes on them as she grasped his member in her small  
hands, pumping back and forth. She dribble saliva on it for lubrication and pumped away. Jorah groaned and swore. He edged his dick closer toward her face. He grabbed her by her tangled hair, groaning deeply and thrusting towards her pouting mouth. She engulfed her soft mouth around the head and achingly swallowed most of his shaft, pumping her head back and forth and taking it at the back of her throat. "Dany," Jorah moaned and his grip in her hair tightened. She pulled back after a time, licked his tip wetly and looked up at him. His expression was twisted and he groaned, "Fuck, Daenerys. You are too good." She merely smiled, twisted her hand around his engorged shaft and sucked his cock some more. After a few wet pumps of the mouth she felt a small bit of his seed attach to her lips and tongue. She licked it up and swallowed the thick juice. In a sudden carnal passion she wrapped her arms around them and they kissed, their tongues dancing wildly in the other's mouth, wanting to press closer to each other. Pressed against his body, she could feel the coarse hair lining his muscles beneath her chest. As she pulled away from him a string of saliva momentarily kept them binded. She turned around.

Irri had been watching, her breathing not quite returned to normal after Dany's assault. "Irri," Dany purred, "how long has it been since you have had a man inside of you?"

Irri gazed in a thoughtful daze. "To tell you truth? Around three months before. Before the brother gift me to my khaleesi. He was my first, and I did not like what he did."

Dany smiled assuredly. "I have had many times before where I did not like it myself. Do you know how that changed? Communication and connection."

Irri smiled and lowered her gaze. "I saw that change. With you and the late Khal, under the stars, making Rhaego. I was in the crowd."

Ser jorah looked startled. "Well the Seven damn me, I must have been passed out from that cursed horse's milk. I would have liked to see that."

Dany giggled. "It was quite beautiful."

"You mean sexual." Irri chimed in. "I was surprised you could take his thing and not wince."

Dany decided sporadically to initiate a sort of lustful game she'd heard they'd practiced in Dorne. This idea may not have tempted her so if she had not beckoned Jorah in and heard of Irri's disappointing loss of virginity. Her handmaid deserved more. "Irri, would you like to be taken by a man in a comparatively much more pleasurable way?"

Irri hesitated for a while. To encourage an answer Dany bent over the bed and drove her fingers into her again, curling them. She felt Irri gush some more wetness. Irri bit her lip, studying Jorah, who had started caressing Dany's hips and ass. "Yes, I think I might like to be made love by Ser Jorah," the Dothraki girl said timidly.

Dany turned to look at her bear. She gave his cock a few hard pulls to make his shortly unattended dick stand fully erect again. "My knight of the queensguard, I have a service for you. I command you to fuck my lovely handmaid so well that she forgets her own name."

"As you command, Queen Daenerys." He gave a slow bow to Irri and his eyes switched to Dany. He sauntered over to the girl and pinned her down. Dany watched hungrily as he used the grip of his hand to slide his big cock into the tight crevice of her sweet Irri. Dany watch Jorah squeeze into her and played with her own cunt. Jorah slowly rocked his hips back and forth, making long, teasing motions, filling the girl up and then pulling himself out. Then picked up the speed and soon enough his balls were slapping against Irri's ass. Irri was holding herself against his slamming cock, moaning every time he slammed his way inside her.

Dripping, wanting, Dany climbed onto the bed and leaned over Irri. Irri reached up to grab her breast. Dany leaned close to her ear and whispered, "Will you lick my pussy, Irri?" Irri nodded, lost for words. Dany placed her longing cunt over irri's mouth. She turned herself quickly to face Ser Jorah and rocked her hips over Irri's tongue. Jorah was red-faced and grunting, making Irri moan with every pump. Dany looked at him and laughed, but he did not laugh, only looked in her eyes. Dany turned her head and kept moving her hips frantically, feeling her pleasure build in waves. Her hips rocked faster and she reached to bring Jorah's hand to her breast. Her dragons stirred and started shrieking, mixing with the sound of their mother's sounds of ecstacy. Her body shaked, convulsed and pulsed with each touch of a tongue, a hand, a breath, every squeeze of fingers, every time her pulsing cunt sent tingles of delicious pleasure through her body that felt otherworldly each moment. She could feel Irri shaking beneath her, and she stepped off and watched Jorah give two more hard thrusts to the intensified gasp of the handmaid. Irri screamed and arched her back, eliciting moans and gyrations forward from Jorah at the girl's orgasmic state.

Dany stroked Irri's hair as she came down from her euphoria. She was bathing in her own hot, sweaty agony. She eagerly anticipated to finally find her own release with Irri and dismiss jorah. "Irri." She said in a broken breath. "Please finish me, I can't stand it anymore."

Irri nodded and began working on her Khaleesi, massaging her breasts, sucking a nipple and rubbing her wet, throbbing mound. Moments passed when Dany realized she hadn't dismissed Jorah yet. She turned around to catch him him watching her, panting and almost as hard as before. She opened her mouth to give him the order to leave but the words didn't pass her lips. Jorah was watching her squirm with pleasure, and something about that hard look of desire in his eyes made her feel excited. She closed her eyes, feeling lustful thoughts and sensations run through her, craving a release more than ever, she was so close. When she opened her eyes, Jorah was fully hard again, and closer. Dany was about to order him to go but heard herself squeak, "Jorah," instead.

Then he was on top of her, and inside of her, and the best feeling thing since her Khal died. Dany's moans turned shrieks as Jorah pumped his cock inside her, her handmaid worrying her nipples and squeezing her breasts. She kissed Irri desperately, no longer practiced and sweet but feral and crazed, and panting, gasping and shrieking, she squeezed with her might as her knight give her pump after hard pump until the throbbing end of his dick was about to draw an explosion from her body. She knew vaguely her climax was about to scare the entire floor of the palace out of their slumber, so with one desperate grab of her pillow and her faint moan of "Jorah, I'm-" she screamed into the cushion as the throws of ecstacy hit her wave after wave. Her entire body beat and her activated, excited cunt miraculously, deliciously squirted juices around Jorah's cock as he squeeze the last of his seed out inside of her. Iirri continued to play with her nipples. Dany couldn't catch her breath, she calmed her shrieks to moaning and the cushion was partially absorbing her sound. Dragons were stirring and flapping. After ages it seemed that her body released itself she began to wonder if it would ever end. Finally, the waves slowed, her pussy clenched throbbed for some wonderful moments, and the  
insanity stopped.

No, she figured, the insanity hadn't stopped. She had just had sex with both Jorah and Irri, and she was almost certain that her other servants had woken after half the time.


End file.
